The present invention provides an electromagnetic water meter holder apparatus. It appears that a water meter holder that holds and stabilizes an electromagnetic water meter, and prevents it from rotating thereby allowing installation connections to be made to it or removed from it, is not described by any prior art device.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a water meter holder which holds and stabilizes an electromagnetic water meter holder in place, thereby allowing for installation connections to be made to it or removed from it.